


Ten Tickles, a.k.a.: How To Make A Squid Laugh

by Skaea Daimonion (SkarmorySilver)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fetish, Foot Fetish, One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarmorySilver/pseuds/Skaea%20Daimonion
Summary: A one-shot co-written by myself and a former friend, featuring our Inkling OCs!
Kudos: 1





	Ten Tickles, a.k.a.: How To Make A Squid Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on an RP I did with a former friend on Discord and DeviantArt, although we've sadly had to part ways since then (peacefully, thankfully). It was only a matter of time before I wrote a Splatoon fic up to the time when we co-created this piece! The Inklings featured are Cobalt, who belongs to SquidSisterFan, and Boldt, who is mine. I had to do some editing to get it to flow like a proper story, but I think this came out alright otherwise and I quite enjoyed writing it with this user in the first place. I might re-use Boldt again sometime in a story of his own, but no promises there... ^^;
> 
> Splatoon (c) Nintendo

##  _**Ten Tickles, or How To Make A Squid Laugh** _

_by Skaea and[SquidSisterFan12](https://www.deviantart.com/squidsisterfan12)_

_Contains: M/M tickling, focused on feet. SFW._

________________________________________

It was a cool summer’s day in the colorful city of Inkopolis. In other words, a perfect day for the resident squid-kids to engage in a turf war almost every other minute, or snag the latest articles of cool clothing if they weren’t in the mood for a fight. There were some Inklings however who would prefer to stay indoors, though, and simply relax and watch the world go by from the relatively safety of their living spaces… assuming they didn’t get any unexpected visitors.

In one of the apartments, a blue-tentacled Inkling by the name of Cobalt was currently hanging in his apartment alone and playing video games. His partner Violet had business elsewhere, but he was currently free to do absolutely nothing else, and what more could he ask for?

“Ahh, nothing like kicking back and relaxing after countless missions with Violet,” he mused aloud. “Especially when there is absolutely nothing that’ll keep me occupied…”

Of course, it was only a second after he’d spoken before there was a knock on the door, and a voice. “Hello? Anyone home?”

Cobalt groaned in dismay. So much for peace and quiet. “Yes, someone is home,” he called back.

Beat. “This isn’t the home of my teammate, is it?” the voice asked. “…shoot, I musta gotten the wrong address…”

“Maybe not,” Colbat replied. “It’s okay, everyone gets the wrong address every now and then.”

“…you wanna let me in at least?” asked the newcomer. “I could use a lil’ R-and-R, especially after coming all this way…”

Cobalt wasn’t sure what to think for a few minutes, but ultimately he decided that there was no point in being rude. “I dunno… Hmm… Okay. I guess it’s only fair.” So it was that the blue Inkling went to his door and unlocked it and opened it. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable.”  
[](https://www.deviantart.com/shadow-aspect/art/Ten-Tickles-or-How-To-Make-A-Squid-Laugh-796363963#)  
The Inkling at the door was around Cobalt’s age, but had red tentacles arranged in a low-hanging ponytail rather than the upturned one Cobalt himself had. He looked at the blue Inkling and, to his surprise, his face flushed red and he tugged at his shirt collar. “Oh… I certainly will~” he replied as he entered.

Cobalt wasn’t sure what to make of the red Inkling, but he figured that giving him a bit of personal space would be good. The red Inkling had other plans, though, and next moment he’d lounged on the couch in front of Cobalt’s television – the very same one he’d been using for gaming, mind – and let himself relax. “So… What’s your name, hmm?”

“The name’s Cobalt. And yours?”

“Boldt. Nice to meetcha, I guess. So… This your place?” He smiled, trying to make casual conversation despite hogging the couch.

“Yeah, this is my place. And nice to meet you too.” That statement sounded insincere, but again, he couldn’t simply toss Boldt back out. It just wouldn’t look FRESH. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

“Sure, just a soda.” Boldt stretched and cracked his knuckles. “I’ve had a long day splattin’ and I’mma parched, man. And very sore, I could use a massage…”

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. “Sure, I’ll get you a soda.” Several moments later, he’d passed a can from the fridge to Boldt. “Here you go. You said a massage, you mean like a back massage or something?”

Boldt stretched as he took the soda. “Was thinkin’ a foot massage, actually. I’ve been running around all day, so…” He was prepared to kick off his shoes, wondering if he really should out of courtesy.

“A foot massage?” Cobalt was surprised to hear of this, seeing as he only heard of back massages. “Well, if you really need one, I suppose I could.”

Boldt kicked off his shoes, smiling. “Alright. Just lemme know whatever you wanna do…”

“Oooo…kay?” He leaned over the other’s soles, still confused as ever. “Hmm…Maybe like this?” Trying not to think about the sudden awkwardness of this situation, he gently started to massage his feet.

Boldt giggled a little. “Yes, that’s… hnnng… Ahhhh… That’s so gooood…” He squirmed in his seat, having realized his mistake since he was, apparently, ungodly ticklish on his large feet.

Cobalt glanced at him. “You ok? You’re squirming.”

Boldt chuckled, trying not to pull away. “Hehehe… yeah, s-sorry. It’s just… I’m very sensitive on my feet. Sorry, shoulda warned you first…”

“Sensitive? I know that feeling all too well…” Cobalt spoke quietly, not wanting his weakness to be exposed. He still seemed wary, though, suspecting that any second now, the red Inkling would realize what he was talking about.

Sure enough, Boldt stood up a little straighter. “Wait… you too?” he asked, wondering what Cobalt was getting at. And was he thinking what he thought he was thinking…?

“Umm…” Cobalt’s face turned bright blue, the ink in his body rushing to his cheeks. “Oh, don’t say it…” he thought aloud to himself.

“Eh, I’ll live.” Boldt smiled a little. “Look, how ‘bout we make a deal? As long as I can get to, well… you know… You can do whatever you want to me as revenge. Sounds good?” he asked, wiggling his toes idly.

“Umm…” Cobalt started to sweat, the droplets of moisture matching his ink color. “I dunno… Maybe it’s best of you get going…”

Boldt’s face fell, and he tried to flash his best doll-eyes he could. “You… you sure you don’t wanna talk about it, or…?”

“It’s just… I dunno…” Without thinking, the blue Inkling stood up and walked over to a cabinet to get a towel for his sweaty face. As he did just that, however, a small bottle fell and rolled over to Boldt.

The red Inkling picked up the bottle. “Uh. What’s this?” he asked, feeling a little apprehensive. “I think you dropped this or somethin’…”

“Eh? It doesn’t matter. Here, you’re sweating too.” Cobalt tossed him a rag to wipe his face.

He idly wiped his face with the rag, and then started feeling funny. “Chloroform… I shoulda…” thump

“Hmm? Oh. He’s unconscious.” Cobalt was understandably hesitant about what to do, especially because it could be misinterpreted as something horribly wrong when Boldt woke up. But hey, an opportunity was an opportunity. So it was that he picked up Boldt’s unconscious body and dragged him to his room - containing several pieces of special equipment. There, he locked Boldt in the pair of stocks he had kept hidden from the rest of the world, and tied his arms behind his back as well.

It was a while later when Boldt blinked his eyes awake – how long he was out was anyone’s guess. “W-what the…?” he asked, and then he saw what was holding his ankles. “…ohhhhh.”

Cobalt walked into the room a minute later, twirling a hairbrush in his hands. “Sleep well, Boldt?”

“Uh… yeah? Why?” Boldt looked at the hairbrush and gulped.

“Something wrong? Are you afraid of this hairbrush?” Cobalt knelt down next to Boldt’s stocked feet, his expression suddenly sly and triumphant.

Boldt shook his head, though that was probably a lie, knowing how deathly sensitive his feet were. He wasn’t sure if he should call someone, but then again if things got nasty, he did know how to kick… assuming he could escape.

Cobalt smirked. “I think you are.” Without a moment’s warning, he put the brush to Boldt’s feet, and started scrubbing.

The effect was instantaneous. Boldt SHRIEKED and suddenly started thrashing his head about. “AAAHAHAHHAHA NOOOOOHOHOHO~!!!”

Cobalt broke into a wide smile, though he would swear he could feel his own toes curl. “Well well, I knew you were ticklish!” Laughing, he decided to ramp up the torment, and used the hairbrush to brush Boldt’s left foot and he used his fingers on tickle his right foot.

Screeching and flailing his head tentacles, the red Inkling felt crimson tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He struggled to free himself for a few moments and gave up, his toes wiggling and clenching – even though he had to admit, he secretly enjoyed the tickles.

Cobalt snickered. “You know Boldt, you’re kinda cute when you’re being tickled, you know that?”

“WHAHAHAHAHAT?! YOU TAKE THAT BAHAHAHAHACK!” Though he had to admit, he wasn’t wrong about it.

“Make me,” snickered Cobalt. He stopped tickling for a second and grabbed a bottle of baby oil. He dangled it in front of Boldt’s face. “What do you think of this~?”

“Oh nononono, anything but thaaaAAT!” he cried, although he was blushing hard, his cheeks now colored cherry-red, and secretly wanting him to put it on.

“You’re blushing. Something tells me you like this.” But instead of waiting for an answer, Cobalt poured the baby oil all over his hands and started to rub Boldt’s soles with them, lathering them with baby oil. “I have to ask, by the way, what size are these peds? They look rather huge!”

He shivered and continued blushing. “Fourteen, and seriously, dude, I don’t! Just stop! Please don’t DO IT-!!!” …though he still wanted it to happen in spite of himself.

“Too late!!” yelled Cobalt with excitement. And with that, he scribbled his fingers all over Boldt’s now baby soft soles at an incredible speed. “Tickle tickle tickle~” teased Cobalt.

“AAAIIIIIEEEEHEHHEHEHEHEEIIIEEEEEEE!” Boldt shrieked and squirmed wildly about, unable to pull his feet free but also secretly enjoying the maddening sensation.

“Choocie choocie choo~! Tickle tickle tickle~,” teased Cobalt as he started tickling in between Boldt’s toes.

He shrieked and squeaked and squealed, trying to trap those fingers with his toes and failing miserably

Boldt had no response to that, except he was laughing so hard he couldn’t even speak, finding it a little hard to breathe, even.

Cobalt decided to stop and give Boldt a little break. “So Boldt, you having fun?”

Gasping, panting, Boldt shook his head as though disagreeing. But he was seriously tempted to nod…

Undeterred, Cobalt just stared at him. “I’ve been tickle tortured enough to know that you’re lying.”

“…wait. You have?!”

“Yes. I have.”

“…can I still tickle you when you’re done?” Probably a bad question to ask but still worth a shot.

Cobalt froze upon hearing that, his expression unreadable.

“…was it something I said?” asked Boldt.

“I… umm… Uhh…” Cobalt quickly turned around, not wanting to answer. But in doing this, he accidentally hit the stocks, causing them to swing open.

Boldt blinked in surprise. “I… uh. Maybe we could switch places? I mean, fair is fair, after all!”

Cobalt tensed up, a surge of horror shooting through him, and then sighed in defeat. “Well, I suppose that makes sense.”

They switched places a few minutes later. Boldt wiggled his fingers in anticipation. “Alright, you ready?”

Cobalt started to sweat yet again. “This feels like all the times I’ve been kidnapped and tickle tortured. But I guess that’s what happens when you’re a sp-Never mind!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” He wasn’t oblivious to the slip of the tongue, but those feet were just so large and tickle-able that he couldn’t resist.

“I can’t tell. I’ve sworn not too.” Cobalt wiggled his huge feet. He couldn’t even move them. All he could do was wiggle them. And with his arms tied behind his back, he was trapped.

Boldt nodded in respect of this, and then, with just as little warning as Cobalt had provided earlier, started wiggling a finger into each large sole.

Cobalt instantly let loose. “GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BOHOHOLDT! NOT THEHEHEHERE!!”

Boldt grinned evilly, before preparing to spider his fingers all over Cobalt’s large soles. “Your feet look even bigger than mine! What size are they, hmm?”

“Not telling. Wait! Don’t tickle my feet! I won’t haaAAHAHANDLE IHIHIT!” begged Cobalt, seconds before he thrashed and laughed like crazy once again as those fingers made contact. “GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! FIFTEEN! FIFTEHEHEHEEEN!! WHY DID I AGREHEHEHEEE TO THIHEHEHEHEIISSS?!?” He tried with all his might to escape, but to no avail. All it did was make his huge feet wiggle, making Boldt tickle faster.

“Kitchie coo, cutie~!” Boldt grinned and continued to tickle, wiggling his fingers up and down the large soles and trying to find all the most sensitive spots.

“GAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHELP!!!!!” begged Cobalt. Every struggle only made him more secure in the stocks.

A few seconds later, or what seemed like an eternity to Cobalt, Boldt finally stopped to give him a breather. Noticing a ball of twine, he picked it up and started unraveling a length of it. “Hmmm… What to do with this?”

Cobalt blushed. “Wait, no, d-don’t! …Also, d-did you just call me cutie?”

“Yeah, you really do look pretty handsome, cute as well. I hope you don’t hold this against me,” he added, holding up the twine.

“Come on, I didn’t tie your toes together!” Cobalt said, wiggling them desperately.

A few moments later, though, his big toes were indeed tied to the stocks. Just then, Boldt got an idea, and then he undid his ponytail, his hair-tentacles wiggling in anticipation. “Sorry, you struggle too much… I did what I had to~.”

Cobalt began to panic. “No! Boldt, d-don’t do it!!”

The red Inkling grinned, and suddenly and mercilessly wiggled the tips of his tentacles upon Cobalt’s large soft soles.

The blue Inkling started screaming within less than a second. “NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! BOLDT, PLEHEHEHEASE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHH STOOOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!”

And still Boldt continued to tickle, poking and suctioning at the bases of his toes and looping his tentacle tips around his arches and heels…

Cobalt laughed and giggled as blue-colored tears streamed down his face. “HAHAHAHAH MERCEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! TH-THIS IS TORTURE! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEEEELLLLP!!!”

It was a few more moments of this before Boldt switched to using his fingers again, and a few more still before he went for broke and employed both fingers _and_ tentacles to tease his companion. Cobalt had no idea how long it lasted, but soon enough, the red Inkling decided to go one step further. Leaning forward, he proceeded to run his tongue up Cobalt’s left sole.

Cobalt went berserk instantly. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOOOO N-NOT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAT!”

Boldt said nothing, but he certainly smiled in delight as he continued to torment his new friend’s large left sole with his tongue while using his fingers and tentacle sucker to tickle the right. Then after a few long minutes, he switched around and licked the right while tickling the left.

All Cobalt could do was wiggle and scream out in laughter. “GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CURSE THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESE LARGE TICKLISH FEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEET!! EEEHEHEHEHEEEE HEEELLLP! SOMEBODEEEEHEHEEEEEE!!!”

It was too much, though definitely the most fun the tickler had had in days. But eventually, all good things must come to an end. So it was that with a sigh of slight disappointment, albeit with a satisfied smile, Boldt withdrew his hands and face, before proceeding to gently massage his arches. “Feelin’ okay, bud?”

Breathless and now soaked in ink-sweat, Cobalt gasped and gagged for air for a few precious seconds. Then, in full view of his companion, he fainted right then and there, in the chair he was sitting in.

Boldt chuckled good-naturedly, but then he couldn’t help but feel bad for the other Inkling. Maybe he’d gone a little too far? With a twinge of sympathy, he freed him from the stocks and hauled him to his bed, sitting at the foot of said bed.

For a notably longer time than Boldt had been out, Cobalt snored soundly, his dreams concerning being kidnapped and tickle tortured by the other Inkling. After a while, though, he slowly and mercifully started to wake up. “W-Where am I? What happened?”

“Oh hey, Cobalt!” Boldt smiled warmly. “Uh… sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t mean to go that far, heh… You alright there?”

“You tickled me for hours,” he said, giving him a stern look. “Or at least it seemed like that. You remind me of those evil guys who tickled me during my missions. It wouldn’t surprise me if you were one.”

“…missions?” asked Boldt. “…ohhhh. You with the New Squidbeak Splatoon? I know them too, actually…”

“You….do?”

“You’re a member too, huh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I…umm….” Cobalt realized that he was out of options. “Yeah, I am. Just… just don’t tell, alright?”

“Oh, don’t worry, bud. You’re secret’s safe with me.” He smiled and poked his bare foot. “Besides, I know how you feel. Those Octolings really do make you learn not to squeal!”

Cobalt let out a squeak. “Yeah. Those guys are jerks. My partner and ex-girlfriend and I have got into a lot of tickle troubles with them before.”

“Oh. Ohhh. I… Sorry if I reminded you of that.” He withdrew his hand. “Uh… no hard feelings, right? Heheh…” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck

“Nah. No hard feelings. And don’t worry about Violet. She and I are friends. She wanted to be with a girl, and I decided to let her be. I wanted only the best for her anyway. Tho, I’ll be honest, I miss the feeling of having a special someone. At least Crimson keeps me company.”

“Wait, Crimson? Violet?” He looked curious. “Do they know about the Splatoon, too?”

“Yeah. Violet is my partner and ex. And Crimson is my best friend. He knows too, but he’s mostly at his apartment with his roommate Cole.”

“Oh, interesting! Well, maybe it’d be worth meeting them sometime? At least when I’m not busy on the job, or splatting with other peeps, anyways…” He smiled cheerfully.

“I suppose it would be fine with them.” Cobalt looked out the window, hoping to change ths ubject. “Gee, it’s getting late! You’d better start heading out before it gets dark!”

Boldt stood up as well. “Ooof, you ain’t kidding, man. But I guess I could see you again soon enough? …maybe get to play a splat match with you, or… well… you know…?”

“Sure, dude. Come over anytime you want. Mi casa es su casa.” Cobalt shook Boldt’s hand and gave him a nice smile that clearly said “I had fun today.”

“Of course,” Boldt replied, grinning back. He hitched up his things, and made for the front door. “Oh, and Cobalt?”

“Yeah, Boldt?”

He gave him his own address. “You’re welcome to visit there, too.” He smiled warmly.

“Thanks man. I’ll stop by tomorrow.” He gave him a hug.

The red Inkling returned the hug with a laugh. “Looking forward to it, man! And thanks for having me over. I needed it, and loved it, too!”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Boldt. I had fun.” With that, the blue Inkling watched as Boldt ran off towards his own home. “Ahh. Well, for what it was worth, it _was_ fun. I just hope nothing happens to him on his way home.”

A moment later, however, he glanced at his apartment window, and blinked in confusion and sudden fear. Not for his own safety, no, but for that of his new friend.

Was that really an Octoling tentacle he’d just seen outside his window? Or was it just his imagination…?


End file.
